Chance
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Estou apaixonado por você. – disse em um só fôlego. – Acho que sempre estive.'


**Chance**

Dean estava nervoso.

Torcia os dedos esperando o anjo aparecer, mas não parecia que ele ia fazer isso tão cedo, ainda mais depois da última vez em que se viram. Por Deus, de onde ele tinha tirado aquilo de que estava apaixonado? E por quem? O anjo não andava com mais ninguém além deles!

Não lembrava de vê-lo com nenhuma garçonete, com nenhuma mulher de cidade alguma, muito menos com uma freira (ele achava que talvez se o anjo fosse escolher alguém para 'procriar', como o anjo tinha se referido uma vez, não seria com nenhuma mulher promiscua, então só podia ser alguma madre, freira ou santa).

Bufou, olhando-se no reflexo da colher. Queria que ele chegasse logo, esperar tanto estava deixando-o maluco.

E também havia uma duvida, por que o anjo queria vê-lo em um restaurante bonito como aquele, onde só podia entrar de terno ou bem vestido? E por que tinha que ser à noite (olhou o relógio), mais precisamente às nove da noite? E por que ele pedira para que viesse sem ninguém, apenas ele, sem Sam?

Mordeu os lábios, mais impaciente do que nunca. Ergueu os olhos, procurando alguma garçonete pelo salão, uma que pudesse lhe trazer uma cerveja bem gelada. '_Será que serviam cerveja ali?_' – perguntou-se.

No momento em que pensou em chamar uma ruiva que passava por ali, seus olhos encontraram os do moreno.

Castiel parecia diferente aquela noite.

O anjo se aproximou devagar, sorrindo à medida que chegava mais perto, os olhos pareciam ainda mais azuis e ele não vestia o habitual sobretudo.

_Dean. – ele cumprimentou, o sorriso alcançando seus olhos, fazendo a gengiva aparecer, o caçador nunca o tinha visto sorrir assim.

_C-Cas. – e engoliu em seco.

Castiel sentou-se, sem parar de sorrir, olhou em volta e então finalmente fixou seus olhos no caçador, observando-o.

_Você está muito bonito. – comentou, tentando não fazer soar estranho.

Dean piscou algumas vezes antes de responder.

_O-obrigado, você... Você também.

_Mas, eu estou igual a todos os dias. – disse, logo deixando para lá, e coçando os fios negros, não havia razão para ficar nervoso.

Dean deu um risinho de nervoso e pigarreou.

_Então? – perguntou, não se agüentando de curiosidade.

_O que? – o anjo franziu o cenho, esperando que ele se especificasse.

_Ah, o que estamos fazendo aqui?

O anjo enrubesceu, ele já devia estar acostumado com o fato de Dean ser direto, mas aquilo o pegou de surpresa, sabia que não devia responder diretamente, Dean podia ficar assustado, mas seu coração apenas o mandava fazer.

_Estou apaixonado. – disse, mas o semblante de Dean não mudou.

_Sei disso, sei disso. – respondeu. – Mas está apaixonado por quem exatamente?

Castiel encarou a taça cheia de algo alcoólico, ele tinha certeza, e a levou a boca, tomando todo o liquido de uma vez só.

Suspirou fundo, e mandou a sanidade para bem longe.

_Estou apaixonado por você. – disse em um só fôlego. – Acho que sempre estive.

_Como é? – e levantou de súbito, derrubando a cadeira e atraindo praticamente todos os olhares para si.

Castiel piscou rapidamente olhando para os lados, a vergonha fazendo suas bochechas avermelharem e se aquecerem.

_Dean... Por favor. – pediu, baixando a cabeça, sentindo-se incomodado por todas aquelas pessoas olhando para a mesa deles. – Sente-se.

_Me sentar? – ele parecia fora de si. – Pensei que... Pensei que... Você fosse meu amigo, mas... Meu Deus! Você... Você... – e saiu balançando a cabeça como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de ouvir, quase atropelou um dos garçons que segurava uma bandeja repleta de taças.

Castiel diminuiu, sentiu-se tão mal que não sabia se tinha forças para sair dali.

_O seu... Companheiro vai voltar? – perguntou uma das garçonetes, depois de todo o alvoroço ter passado.

_Não. – respondeu, finalmente levantando. – Na verdade, acho que ele nunca mais vai olhar em minha face. – desabafou, antes de colocar algumas notas na mesa e sair, cabeça baixa, diminuído feito uma criança.

Demorou mais de dois meses para aparecer novamente para eles.

Nesses dois meses Dean o chamou até ficar rouco, Sam o chamou, Bobby também, mas ele só não queria ter que encarar Dean outra vez, não depois do que houve naquele restaurante.

_Devia ter conjurado você antes. – ouviu o loiro dizer e seus pêlos arrepiaram, suas pernas tremeram e tudo o que Castiel queria era se virar para ele e abraçá-lo, matar aquela saudade, sentir o cheiro dele, para reviver aquelas lembranças que estavam embaçadas em sua memória. – É uma pena não ter tido essa idéia antes, mas acho que ainda assim, aconteceu no tempo certo, afinal tenho certeza que não falaria nada do que pretendo te dizer hoje.

Castiel finalmente se virou para ele. Dean parecia cansado demais, provavelmente por causa de alguma caçada recente, mas não perguntou, continuou estático.

_Vai me dar um gelo por causa do que fiz no restaurante? – perguntou, o cenho franzido, como se não pudesse acreditar que o anjo faria isso.

_Não. – respondeu simplesmente, tentando manter a postura do anjo que um dia fora, aquele do começo, que não se importava tanto assim, embora ainda não conseguisse ser indiferente. – Precisa de alguma coisa? Com alguma caçada talvez?

Dean sorriu, aproximando-se dele o suficiente para que o anjo se sentisse incomodado.

_Não, não preciso.

Ficou um silêncio antes de Castiel quebrá-lo.

_Então não entendo porque sou necessário aqui. – e olhou para os lados a procura de Sam ou Bobby, talvez dos dois.

_Não estão aqui. – respondeu, vendo que o anjo procurava alguém além deles ali. – Nenhum deles estão aqui, Cas. – fez uma pausa. – Estamos sozinhos.

Castiel engoliu em seco, sem saber como se comportar diante daquilo. Por que Dean o tinha conjurado se não precisava dele?

_Dean, o que você quer?

_Ainda se sente daquele modo? – perguntou, chegando ainda mais perto, se é que era possível, o anjo não respondeu. – Hein, Cas? Se sente do mesmo jeito em relação a mim?

Castiel baixou os olhos, encarando o chão, não queria ser humilhado mais uma vez.

_Cas, – e colocou os dedos no queixo dele, fazendo o anjo ter de encará-lo. – me responde, Cas. Ainda está apaixonado por mim?

_Por que isso lhe importa agora, Dean? – retrucou, o olhar duro encarando os olhos do protegido. – O que pode ter feito você mudar de idéia? – e frisou os lábios. – Hein?

_Eu... – engoliu em seco, encarando os lábios dele. – Eu quero dar uma chance, Cas.

Castiel se afastou de repente, como se ficar perto do caçador o machucasse, o que de fato acontecia.

_O que quer dizer com isso?

_Quero dizer que tudo bem você gostar de mim, ou seja lá do que você queira chamar, eu só... Quero saber como é isso. Eu vou me entregar pra você, Cas, de verdade, quero que isso dê certo, porque se tem alguém que pode me curar de... De tudo isso, do meu passado, do que eu fiz... – e encarou o anjo, colocando a mão esquerda em sua face. – Essa pessoa é você, Cas, só pode ser você.

Castiel mordeu os lábios, sem saber ao certo o que falar.

Dean causava esse efeito nele, como se o mundo parasse e todo o tempo não fosse o suficiente para estar com ele.

_Isso quer dizer que...

_Estamos juntos. – disse o caçador. – Quero dizer... Se ainda me quiser.

Castiel sorriu, o coração palpitando.

Dean reconheceu aquele sorriso, era o mesmo que Castiel havia lhe ofertado há dois meses atrás, sorriu junto com ele. Queria mesmo que desse certo entre eles, porque aquele tempo longe do anjo o tinha feito louco, e tinha uma grande chance dele estar se apaixonando por Castiel também, não sabia como, nem por quê, mas o anjo apenas não abandonava seus pensamentos.

Suspirou e pensou que poderia finalmente começar uma família, aquela que tanto desejava. É claro que não seria ele, Sammy, John e Mary, como sempre sonhou, mas seria parecido, seria Bobby, Sammy, ele e Cas, eles podiam ser uma família, estranha, mas ainda assim uma família.

Porque era o que Dean desejava que fossem.

Beijou o anjo e deixou que ele cuidasse de si, deixou que ele o amasse, deixou que ele tomasse o controle de tudo, deixou que Castiel o salvasse mais uma vez, agora de uma existência sem sentido.

Agradeceu mentalmente a quem quer que fosse que tivesse lhe enviado o anjo, ele era tudo o que precisava, mesmo não tendo percebido isso logo no início.

* * *

**N/a:** Ah, eu gostei e vocês? Deixem review's, bonitos! =*


End file.
